Ginecologia
by Kyo Biscoe
Summary: Hinata está com problemas para engravidar e resolve buscar a ajuda de um profissional.


As portas do elevador se abrem para mim e, eu respiro fundo. Entro e digito o andar da minha sala de penitência.

Não é como se eu estivesse nervosa, ou tensa. Na verdade, já fiz e refiz esse caminho muitas vezes desde que... sei lá, perdi a virgindade? Enfim. O real incomodo, na verdade, é o motivo que me traz ao consultório da doutora Tsunade.

Eu fui criada pra me dar bem na vida. Tive a educação mais impecável que você possa imaginar. Aulas de etiqueta, idioma e música. Poderia facilmente me tornar parte da família real — e isso, um dia também chegou a fazer parte dos sonhos devaneiosos de meu pai. Devaneios que foram arruinados quando me matriculei em história da arte, na universidade de St. Andrews. Ele queria que eu tivesse escolhido direito, como meus primos. Foi uma breve decepção, admito. Breve porque, passou assim que trouxe meu primeiro e único namorado em casa. Quando o conheci, ele estava quase no fim da graduação em engenharia naval.

Hiashi Hyuuga enlouqueceu quando Toneri pisou no carpete marroquino de seu escritório. Na época com 23 anos, eu nunca tinha visto os olhos de meu pai brilharem com tanta vida, como naquele momento. Seus lábios se alargaram em um sorriso tão radiante, que fez meu coração se apertar, contagiado com a mesma felicidade. Eu poderia olhá-lo para sempre naquele momento. Ali, eu soube que tinha o orgulhado.

Em poucos meses, noivamos. Foi uma loucura. Um casamento digno de uma princesa e caramba, eu nunca vou me esquecer desse dia. Tudo estava tão lindo. Estávamos tão apaixonados.

Agora, papai está completamente obcecado com a ideia de me ver mãe de um herdeiro de Toneri Otsusuki, um dos sócios majoritários de uma das maiores empresas de navegação do mundo. Essa pressão abusiva do meu pai somadas às vontades do meu marido, estão me deixando maluca.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando "ué, mas qual é o grande problema?", pois bem...

Á seis meses eu e meu esposo estamos tentando engravidar. Quer dizer, tentando me engravidar, já que é biologicamente impossível fazer com que um homem engravide. Bom, enfim, deu pra entender.

Somos casados a quase dois anos. De início, a iniciativa partiu dele. Meu marido sempre deixou explícita a vontade de ser pai, mas nesses últimos meses, isso se consolidou de vez. No primeiro momento, eu relutei. Sou muito nova, e isso tira meu sono às vezes. Ah, falando sério, sequer sei quando realmente tive uma boa noite de sono...

Que merda. Nunca, nunca, nunca pensei que um dia, estaria nessa situação.

Por que diabos as coisas sempre têm que acontecer envolvendo algum grande dilema na minha vida? Eu não me importaria em viver sem grandes preocupações, por ao menos um dia...

Eu sou uma mulher saudável, de vinte e seis anos. Não sei o porquê de não conseguir. Tomei anticoncepcionais por mais de dez anos, e não sei se por isso, não consigo engravidar. Mas enfim... é frustrante.

E se eu for estéril? Ah, meu Deus. Não, não é bom nem pensar em uma possibilidade dessas. Está fora de cogitação desapontar o meu marido ou decepcionar meu pai.

Eu vou ter um filho. Não importa como.

O elevador se abre, e eu saio. Meus saltos emitem um barulho extremamente alto e irritante contra o porcelanato negro. Atravesso a porta de vidro transparente do consultório e sou recebida com um sorriso.

— Boa noite...

— Boa noite, senhorita Hyuuga! — A recepcionista exclama, como sempre exageradamente feliz. Como alguém consegue sorrir assim, minutos antes do jantar? — Espere cinco minutinhos, vou anunciar ao doutor que você chegou.

— Ao doutor? — Arqueio a sobrancelha, era só o que me faltava. Um velho tarado passando a mão em mim. — O que aconteceu com a doutora Tsunade?

— Ela teve que fazer uma viagem de última hora, mas o doutor Naruto vai te atender igualmente bem!

Love's my religion but he was my faith

Something so sacred

hard to replace

Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace

Eu assinto, assistindo-a puxar o telefone. Que seja. Minha consulta é de caráter urgente e não posso aguardar nem mais um dia. Preciso resolver essa situação, para ontem.

Estalo os dedos, observando o grande aquário de peixes embutido na parede.

Deus, que agonia. Eles me incomodam toda vez.

Como deve ser a sensação de estar confinado em um cubículo milimétrico? Ser obrigado a se conformar com a ideia de que nunca irá poder cruzar além daquele território demarcado, até o dia em que morrer?

Olho ao redor. Não há mais ninguém na recepção. Pelo jeito, sou a última paciente do dia. A ambientação desse lugar é perfeita. Tudo branco, milimetricamente organizado e excessivamente limpo. Certamente, minha mãe ficaria deslumbrada. E ela nunca se deslumbra com nada.

— Hinata Hyuuga.

Ouço meu nome ser chamado, de dentro da sala de consulta que tem sua porta entreaberta. Respiro fundo, oferecendo um sorriso à recepcionista de cabelos róseos e revoltos.

Entro no consultório e caminho por um breve corredor que se estende por uns cinco metros. Azulejos de vidro azul e delicado estão embutidos à parede, me dando a visão embaçada do interior da sala. Olho no relógio. 20h45. Espero que isso seja rápido.

— Boa noite, doutor. — digo, visualizando-o sentado de costas. Quase perdido no horizonte da parede envidraçada, que proporciona uma visão privilegiada da avenida, lá embaixo, para quem está aqui.

All wrapped in one he was so many sins

Would have done anything everything for him

And if you ask me I would do it again

Ele dá um giro na cadeira, assim que seus ouvidos escutam minha voz.

— Boa noite, senhorita Hyuuga.

E nesse momento, eu sinto minhas pernas bambearem também.

Ombros largos, maxilar marcado. Um cabelo louro com fios despenteados para todos os lados, mas que ainda assim, parecem seguir algum padrão. Uma boca deliciosamente mordível, com um tom natural de cor-de-rosa. Músculos perigosamente definidos e um par de olhos azuis que parecem enxergar até mesmo minha alma.

Merda. Só esse olhar já faz eu me sentir completamente nua. Imagina o resto...

Caminho até a mesa, assistindo-o dar a volta para me cumprimentar. Estendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo e ao contrário do esperado por mim, ele a beija por um breve instante e sorri. Puta merda. Que cara maluco. Maluco. Maluco gostoso. Meu Deus, eu sou casada. Ele não tá vendo a porra da aliança?

Calma, Hinata. Ele só beijou a sua mão. Maluca do cacete. Será possível que você já está desejando o corpo do pobre medico?

No need to imagine

'Cause I know it's true

They say "all good boys go to heaven"

But bad boys bring heaven to you

— Sente-se, por favor. — Pede, com o mesmo sorriso. Meu Deus. Esse homem sequer precisa jogar cantadas para conquistar alguém. Somente sua presença... já deve ser mais do que o suficiente para fazer a maioria das calcinhas ensoparem. — Que bom que não correu de mim.

— E-eu deveria? — Gaguejo, percebendo que estive prendendo a respiração por alguns segundos. Ah meu Deus, minhas bochechas estão queimando. Ele ri, e eu não sei dizer se é pela minha pergunta, ou pelo fato de eu estar provavelmente corada. Talvez, os dois?

— Não, não... é que algumas pacientes da doutora Tsunade estão remarcando, acho que não curtem passar com médicos... também, dá pra entender.

Ah, querido, não dá mesmo.

— Eu adoro passar com médicos. — Digo. Puta merda, o que eu estou dizendo?

— Ah, é mesmo? — Ele morde a borracha do lápis, me analisando com aquele olhar inquisitivo. Existe algo mais erótico que isso?

E eu estava esperando por um velho... socorro. Esse cara não deve ter nem trinta anos. Mas que merda de braços são esses? Ele é médico ou lutador de ufc?

Tudo bem... sem exageros. Não é nada muito demais, mas ele é todo grande. Até mesmo nas coxas. Tudo deliciosamente proporcional e Deus, adjetiva-lo como "gostoso" chega a ser injusto. Esse... esse ser humano é a encarnação do próprio Lúcifer. Sedutor até no jeito de piscar.

— Sim, mas no fim foi a Tsunade foi quem me conquistou, mesmo.

— A quanto tempo passa com ela?

— Ah... acho que uns... 10 anos.

Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas.

— Uau... bastante tempo.

— É, lembro que vim assim que perdi a virgindade...

Me arrependo de dizer isso assim que termino a frase. Tudo bem, ele é um profissional, mas caramba... também é um homem maravilhoso e eu não sei se é certo eu ficar falando das minhas experiências sexuais com esse médico gostoso.

— Que bom. É importante começar o acompanhamento médico desde bem cedo. — ele assente, entrelaçando os braços sobre a mesa. Miro suas mãos, e em meu íntimo começo a me questionar se o documento dele é tão grosso quanto esses dedos.

Nunca transei com um médico e de repente, esse pensamento me faz sorrir? Cara, as coisas estão saindo um pouco de controle aqui.

De repente, a ideia de ter um ginecologista passando a mão em mim já não me é das mais ruins... pelo contrário. Quanto mais tempo eu permaneço nessa consulta, mais excitada eu fico.

Ele analisa minha ficha, previamente deixada pronta pela Tsunade.

— E então? O que aconteceu?

— Hã? N-nada.

Ele ri.

— Quero dizer, o que aconteceu pra te trazer aqui?

Eu fecho os olhos, rindo da minha própria burrice.

— Desculpa. — Assinto, recapitulando o real motivo que inicialmente me trouxe aqui. — É um pouco embaraçoso, mas... eu venho tentando engravidar á um tempo... creio que talvez, haja algum problema.

Ele franze o cenho e seu semblante muda drasticamente para algo que eu não posso compreender. É sério e sensual, mas vai além disso. O doutor olha minha ficha novamente e morde o lábio inferior.

— Seus exames não possuem nenhuma alteração. Suspendeu o anticoncepcional?

— Sim... á seis meses. Acho que o uso contínuo tornou as coisas um pouco mais difíceis.

Eu sorrio, sem graça e triste ao mesmo tempo. Me dar conta disso, é frustrante. E se eu nunca conseguir ter um bebê? Eu não estou tão afim de ter filhos agora, mas é óbvio que ainda vou querer muito ser mãe.

— Não tire conclusões precipitadas. — Sua voz atrai minha atenção novamente. — Eu vou realizar alguns exames em você, e somente depois disso, poderemos ter certeza de qualquer coisa.

Assinto, e de repente, percebo que há mais um pequeno problema que tem me incomodado ultimamente.

— E também... — mordo o lábio, recostando na poltrona. Descruzo e cruzo as pernas novamente, ligeiramente nervosa. — nos últimos tempos... não sei como explicar isso. Sei lá, meu apetite sexual...

— Diminuiu? — ele encosta na cadeira, enquanto eu procuro as melhores palavras para dizer.

— Não! Pelo contrário, doutor... — dou uma risadinha muito escrota. A prova disso é que estou completamente molhada, só de estar na frente desse homem delicioso do caralho que parece estar se divertindo cada vez mais com o jeito em que sua própria beleza me constrange.

Ele parece se surpreender com a minha resposta, e também cruza as pernas.

— Qual a frequência das suas relações sexuais, por semana?

— Ah... — faço um bico, rindo baixinho. — Acho que três...

Sinto como se ele estivesse se segurando para não fazer um comentário zombeteiro ou escrachado. É muito divertido e ao mesmo tempo frustrante. Ele me faz sentir estranhamente à vontade...

— É uma boa frequência.

Ah, que se foda. Provocá-lo um pouquinho não vai arrancar pedaço, vai?

— Fico impressionada que ainda conseguimos transar três vezes por semana. — dou de ombros e o vejo adotar um semblante confuso. — Meu marido viaja muito à trabalho, e quando não viaja, chega exausto. — apoio o cotovelo sobre a mesa, mordendo a unha do dedo mindinho nervosamente. — Ah, se as coisas dependessem apenas de mim, doutor...

— O apetite sexual tende a ficar desregulado quando nos frustramos sexualmente, senhorita Hyuuga.

Ah, merda. Eu quero ouvir ele me chamando desse jeito enquanto entra pra dentro de mim. E quero, pra ontem.

— Assim você me ofende, doutor... — ri, assistindo-o rir de volta. — Eu não estou frustrada...

— A quanto tempo estão casados?

— Quase dois anos. — sorrio, imaginando o que Toneri fará comigo se descobrir que estou me insinuando para o meu próprio médico. Ah, não tenho culpa... eu amo Toneri, mas esse Naruto... nem mesmo virgem Maria conseguiria dizer não, então quem sou eu? — Talvez seja normal... temos vidas tão ocupadas, não tem como ser igual na época de namoro...

— Ah, eu já penso totalmente o contrário. Deve haver um esforço conjunto para que ambos estejam plenamente... saciados.

It's automatic

It's just what they do

They say "all good boys go to heaven"

But bad boys bring heaven to you

Fricciono minhas coxas, sentindo a temperatura subir ainda mais.

O doutor Naruto falando "saciados" deveria ser considerada a coisa mais sexy desse mundo.

— É complicado, doutor...

Ele ri. E eu não faço ideia do que ele está rindo agora.

— Entre nessa sala, por favor. — ele maneia com a cabeça em direção à uma porta atrás de mim. — Preciso que tire toda a roupa e coloque o avental para que eu possa te examinar.

Eu o faço, mas deixo minha bolsa e meu casaco antes de sair. Entro na sala e percebo o quão excitada estou. Ouço o interfone tocar e encosto na porta para poder ouvir. A recepcionista perguntou se podia ir embora, pois apesar do horário ter se excedido, o consultório ainda estava atendendo — à mim, no caso. — O doutor autoriza, pedindo para que ela bata a porta da recepção, que possui trava automática. Ela agradece e desliga.

Estamos. Sozinhos. No. Maldito. Consultório.

Quando eu estava saindo da sala, flagrei o exato momento em que o doutor apertou seu pênis por cima da calça, esfregando-o em um vai-e-vem que me deixou com inveja, segurando seu rosto com a outra mão na testa. Ele está duro e desesperado por isso! Ele esfrega o rosto com as duas mãos, me dando uma visão privilegiada daquele volume monstruoso.

Todo grande, hein?

E já quero colocar na boca.

Minha deusa interior abre um sorriso maligno e eu finalmente saio do banheiro, como se não tivesse visto absolutamente nada. Caramba, quando na vida eu fiquei tão feliz por ver alguém de pau duro, por mim?

Assim que me vê, Naruto me guia até a maca de exame, colocando-me deitada e com as pernas abertas. Que tesão. Meu coração dispara, eu estou curiosa para ver o doutor perder o controle. Ele pede licença para me examinar, e eu mordo o lábio:

— Seja gentil, doutor.

E pra quê eu fui dizer isso? Ele respira fundo, e parece estar muito bravo, por algum motivo. Talvez, tenha finalmente percebido minhas péssimas intenções. E eu ligo? Claro que não...

Percebo sua pele adotar um brilho diferente. Ele está transpirando. Dou uma risada rouca, e mais uma vez o provoco.

— Tudo bem, doutor?

Ele sorri e se abaixa, fazendo-me perceber que suas intenções também não são as melhores.

— Pode ser que sinta um desconforto inicial, mas preciso introduzir um aparelho em você para te examinar. Não vai doer. — diz. Assinto, sentindo-o afastar meus lábios vaginais com aqueles dedos. Mordo meu lábio inferior, me controlando para não gemer. — Nossa... você está bem lubrificada. Você está excitada, garota?

— Você sabe que... meu apetite sexual está bem desregulado. — ri, mordendo o indicador. Agora, quem está suando sou eu. A tensão sexual entre nós é palpável. Nunca senti isso em toda a minha vida. Um novo espaço de silêncio entre nós se estende novamente, quando sinto o doutor me penetrar com dois dedos. Me mordo, fazendo um esforço descomunal para não gemer.

— Abra mais as pernas, Hinata. — ele massageia meu nome com a língua, e eu quase deliro com aquilo. Obedeço, fazendo o que mandou. — Você está me sentindo aqui?

Ele desce com o dedo, raspando bem acima do meu ponto G.

— S-sim...

— Como? — ele se faz de desentendido, com um sorriso maliciosamente safado. Arfo.

— Sim... doutor, estou sentindo.

Ele estocou o dedo com mais força, fazendo-me gemer sem pudor algum. Eu vou ter um orgasmo a qualquer momento desse jeito. Que delícia. Esse safado deve estar com o pau explodindo de tão duro.

Repentinamente seus movimentos cessam. Eu o olho, mas seu semblante está impassível.

Com naturalidade, ele diz:

— Você faz o preventivo para câncer de mama?

— Sim, doutor. — assinto, assistindo-o se aproximar. Que misto de nervoso e tesão incríveis. Ele pega nos meus seios, apalpando-os com movimentos firmes e circulares. Seu rosto está tão sério, e eu imagino quais pensamentos pervertidos estão se passando por detrás dessa mente obscura.

O doutor parece querer mesmo me provocar ao máximo com esse joguinho. Ele pega meu mamilo, friccionando-o devagar. Não quero ser desumilde, mas meus seios são uma das minhas partes favoritas do meu corpo. Sua cintura está exatamente ao lado do meu rosto, e de relance consigo ter a visão do caralho dele, duro dentro da calça social. Não consegui me segurar. Gemi, muito manhosa. Chupando meu indicador, mas com muita vontade de chupar o pau dele. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre as suas no meu corpo, guiando-o para fazer o que nós dois mais queríamos: rasgar o avental por completo.

Estou completamente nua e exposta para que ele possa fazer o que quiser. Suas mãos passeiam pelo meu corpo, marcando minha pele com a aspereza do toque, sentindo cada limite e textura. Ele se abaixa, tomando meus lábios em um beijo furioso. Com a mão livre, puxa meu corpo, fazendo com que eu me encaixe exatamente em sua cintura. Sinto a cabeça do pau bater rente à minha buceta, ainda por dentro da calça. Minha língua toca a sua, com fome e desespero. Estamos nos amassando como adolescentes virgens. Gemo em seus lábios, completamente entregue. Eu o quero. O quero, mais do que qualquer coisa. Mais do que nunca desejei meu esposo desde o dia em que o conheci. E isso é louco de tão surreal. Mais do que a vontade de agradar meu pai, ou de realizar as vontades de Toneri. Eu quero esse médico. Quero agora. E que se foda todo o resto.

Ele me penetra com os dedos novamente, retomando um vai-e-vem delicioso. Gemo, sentindo cada membro existente no meu corpo tremer. Fico mais ensopada à cada instante.

— Eu posso te chupar, senhorita Hyuuga? — ele lambe a cartilagem do meu ouvido, arrancando mais um gemido meu. E uma risada alta.

— Está pedindo permissão, doutor?

— Você ainda é minha paciente.

— Isso faz parte da consulta, então?

— Da sua consulta, sim. — murmura, provocando-me ao máximo.

— Então me faz gozar.

Ele se afasta, e segurando em minhas coxas, traz meu corpo ao alcance da sua boca. Sua língua acaricia a entrada da minha vagina, bebendo da minha excitação com a respiração entrecortada. Ele sobre, me beijando e abocanhando meu clitóris com fome. O doutor tentou começar contido, mas eu mesma já estava perdendo o controle. Tremo na maca, enquanto seus dedos me violam deliciosamente. É possível alguém sentir tanto prazer assim, meu Deus? Meus gemidos estão ecoando pelo consultório vazio. Gemidos esses, que logo se tornam gritos. Ele me devora, como se eu fosse sua primeira refeição em meses. O suor desce pela minha espinha, fazendo-me perceber que estou prestes à sucumbir ao prazer do doutor Uzumaki. Perto do ápice, ele para. Gemo, completamente frustrada.

You don't realize the power they have

Until they leave you and you want them back

Nothing in this world prepares you for that

— Vai gozar só quando eu deixar, Hyuuga.

Assinto, percebendo que ele possui planos melhores para nós dois. Estamos pensando a mesma coisa. Mordo o lábio, assistindo-o desabotoar o cinto e se livrar da calça de linho acinzentada. Sento-me, e sorrindo, acaricio o volume ainda por cima da cueca boxer. Que corpo maravilhoso. Esse homem é a personificação de um deus. É muito errado me sentir sortuda agora?

Ele me assiste, com sede e provavelmente muita vontade de me foder contra essa maca. Puxo a cueca, sendo presenteada com a visão deliciosa de um caralho muitíssimo bem dotado. Grosso, cheio de veias e com uma glande rosada que é de deixar a boca de qualquer uma seca. O toco com firmeza, masturbando-o delicadamente. O doutor acaricia meus cabelos e joga a cabeça para trás ao sentir o contato da minha língua contra sua pele. Que tesão da porra.

O forço até o final. Estou sedenta para senti-lo raspar a minha garganta. Puxo seu quadril contra minha boca, aproximando-o ao máximo. Ele retira o resto de suas roupas e inicia um vai-e-vem com cuidado, para não me fazer engasgar. Seus gemidos são demais para minha cabeça. Puxo seu pênis, esfregando-o em meus seios. O doutor está excitado e querendo me foder. Ele me pega pelos braços, quase que de forma infantil, de modo em que sou erguida até seu colo. Nos beijamos muito. Nos beijamos intensamente, e caramba, como somos capazes disso? Como somos capazes de nos tocar dessa forma, tão errada e ao mesmo tempo deliciosamente carregada de química? Sinto seu pênis abaixo de mim, brincando na entrada da minha vagina e sinto o tesão triplicar. Rebolo, fazendo-o perder o ritmo da respiração. Ataco seu pescoço, devorando-o. Minhas unhas raspam seus ombros, suas costas e cada limite daquela pele dourada e macia. O cheiro de sexo é inconfundível. Vou marca-lo de todas as formas. Seja na pele ou na memória. O doutor Uzumaki nunca vai foder ninguém como me fodeu.

Ele caminha diretamente até sua mesa, e em uma braçada, derruba tudo acima dela. Meu corpo é repousado ali. À minha direita, vejo os arranha-céus ligarem suas luzes e o céu adotar um tom cada vez mais escuro conforme a noite cai.

I'm not a sinner he wasn't the one

Had no idea what we would become

There's no regrets I just thought it was fun

— Me fode... por favor...

Seu corpo se sobrepõe ao meu, e gememos juntos quando ele dá início à tentativa de entrar para dentro de mim. Eu nunca tive um homem tão grosso na vida, então sei que não vai rolar de primeira. Ele me beija, enquanto o sinto penetrar centímetro por centímetro, cada vez mais fundo e até o final. O caralho dele está pulsando dentro de mim e eu sou obrigada a pensar em qualquer outra coisa para não gozar.

— Está doendo?

— Não. — digo, sentindo o prazer descomunal de ser penetrada por um pênis tão grosso e delicioso. Meu marido que me perdoe... mas não adianta ter um brinquedo enorme e não saber usar.

E nesse caso, o doutor tem ambos.

Ele fechou a mão no meu pescoço e passou a se movimentar, fazendo-me ver estrelas e ao mesmo tempo, me sentir uma puta.

— Era isso que você queria, Hyuuga? — ele me beija, mordiscando meus lábios. — Olha pra você, sendo fodida às escondidas pelo próprio médico, feito uma vadia...

Ah, não. Eu sempre odiei ser xingada dessa maneira. E agora, estou me odiando o dobro por amar.

— N-não...

— Você ainda vai negar? — ele estoca com força, me fazendo gritar mais uma vez. — Vai negar que está amando me sentir dentro de você?

— Não, doutor. — manhosa, chupo seu polegar com a maior cara de inocente. — Mas não é minha culpa.

— Com esse rostinho, quase me faz acreditar que não. — ele acaricia meus lábios, sem desgrudar o olhar do meu. Ele quer me assistir gemer. Quer me ver enlouquecer de tesão. — Ele não te toca assim, toca? — ele lambe o canto da minha boca, dando início à mais um beijo lento e carregado de luxúria. Gemo, desesperada. É obvio que a resposta é não. Que droga, não... não, não, não! — Deveria ser pecado estar casado com você e não te fazer gozar todas as noites, garota.

No need to imagine

'Cause I know it's true

They say "all good boys go to heaven"

But bad boys bring heaven to you

Seus lábios descem pelo meu pescoço, devorando-me por inteira. Meus seios balançam freneticamente. O puxo pela nuca, trazendo seus lábios ao meu encontro novamente. Algumas coisas remanescentes na mesa caem e quebram ao se chocar contra o chão. Grito, perdida no pecado em que esse homem me fez cometer. Puxo seus fios, despenteando-o por completo. Ele está batendo no colo do meu útero e me fazendo enlouquecer. Rebolo contra sua cintura, para senti-lo ao máximo. Arfamos. Seguimos o mesmo ritmo frenético e desesperado. Cravo os dentes em seu ombro, quando sou puxada pela cintura. Meu corpo é erguido na mesa enquanto o sinto andar pelo consultório até a parede de vidro, atrás da mesa. Ele me coloca contra ela, dando-me total liberdade para rebolar contra sua cintura. Eu o faço, sem me importar com nada. Pouco me fodendo pra possibilidade de alguém estar presenciando aquilo. Sento, enquanto nos perdemos nessa foda animalesca. Ele me bate, belisca, aperta, chupa e lambe. Gememos e gritamos, juntos. Entre dentes, ele grunhe algo inexplicável.

— Goza. Goza agora. Todos estão vendo o quão indecente você é. — ele me provoca, ordenando severamente. Me derreto em seus braços, sentindo seus quadris voltarem a me foder freneticamente.

No need to imagine

'Cause I know it's true

They say "all good boys go to heaven"

But bad boys bring heaven to you

— Por favor... por favor, doutor. — peço, recebendo um tapa como resposta. Ele firma o toque em minha cintura, quando passo a atingir o ápice. Grito e imploro para que ele também goze dentro de mim. Tombo a cabeça no vidro, sentindo o ápice dele me preencher, escaldante e delicioso. Desmanchamos juntos, completamente perdidos naquele sexo indecente.


End file.
